The present invention relates generally to cooling fan having a flashing light effect and, more particularly, to a cooling fan which provides a flashing light effect by projecting the light generated by a plurality of light emitting diodes onto a plurality of light guides, which then reflect and refract the light onto the fan base, the supporting levers and the fan blades.
Accompanied with the fast and prosperous development of computer and information technologies, designs related to personal computers are continuously updated. The demands upon computers are no longer limited to simpleton, rigid, invariable structures. In the conventional application, certain kinds of geometrics (such as transparent enclosure or streamlined exterior) and audio/video effect are rarely seen. However, to emphasize the difference and to provide added value, various types of assembled structures have been developed to meet with the consumer demands.
A conventional light emitting cooling fan is disclosed as shown in FIG. 1. The cooling fan includes a fan base 50, a set of blades 60 and a plurality of light emitting diodes 70. A central perforation 51 is formed on fan base 50. The set of blades 60 is consisting of a plurality of blades 61 and an axis 62. The blades 61 are made of luminous material. The axis 62 is fitted into the central perforation 51 of the fan base 50, and the light emitting diodes 70 are equiangularly disposed in the embedding slots 52 along a periphery of the fan base 50, and electrically connected to conductive wires 53 of a circuit board. Thereby, a light emitting cooling fan is constructed.
However, the conventional light emitting cooling fan has the following drawbacks to be resolved.
Firstly, while equiangularly embedding the light emitting diodes 70 into the slots 52 of the fan base 50, the conductive wires have to circumscribe the fan base 50 to establish the electric connection of the light emitting diodes 70. Therefore, the layout of the conductive wires is complex, and the conductive path is lengthy.
Secondly, the substrate of the embedded slots 52 formed in the fan base 50 is typically a thin plate that cannot adequately support the light emitting diodes 70. Therefore, tubular mounting seats are required for accommodating the light emitting diodes 70; and consequently, the cost is increased.
Thirdly, while being disposed in the embedding slots 52 of the fan base 50, the surfaces of the light emitting diodes 70 have to protrude from interior side walls of the slots 50 to allow the light generated thereby ultimately radiating on the blades 62. Thereby, the protruding surfaces of the light emitting diodes 70 are very close to the edges of the blades 62. For the safety concern, the diameter of the blades 62 has to be reduced; however, the reduction of diameter of the blades degrades the cooling effect of the cooling fan.
Therefore, there exist inconvenience and drawbacks for practically application of the above conventional light emitting diode. There is thus a substantial need to provide an improved light emitting diode fan that resolves the above drawbacks and can be used more conveniently and practically.
The present invention provides a cooling fan having flashing light effect by installing a plurality of light emitting diodes in slots embedded in a fan base, and simplifying electrical connection between the light emitting diodes and a circuit board.
The cooling fan provided by the present invention is designed allowing the light generated by the light emitting diodes to radiate on light guides, which then reflect and refract the light onto the fan base, the supporting levers and the blades to provide image variation and novel visual effect.
The cooling fan provided by the present invention can also flow cool air directly onto the heat generating devices in a computer to provide rapid heat dissipation.
The cooling fan provided by the present invention comprises a fan base, a set of blades and a plurality of light emitting diodes. The fan base further comprises a plurality of supporting levers connected to a common base. Circular axial perforation is formed in the common base, and a plurality of slots and light guides are installed near a periphery of the common base. Each light emitting diode is embedded in the corresponding slot and electrically connected to the circuit board of the set of blades.